Dirty Talking in the Library
by kimanioverthinks
Summary: She supposed she wasn't going to get to finish that Transfiguration essay tonight. Or tomorrow. Not if Malfoy had anything to do with it. RoseScorpius.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

-

Rose piled her books into a heap on the table, right next to the sleeping head of her cousin, James Potter. She considered 'accidentally' dropping one onto his head; just to see if he'd actually wake up.

"James," she hissed, prodding him in the side of the head with her quill. "James?!"

"Hnnnrghhhh," he groaned, lifting his head half an inch off the table, just to let it fall again with a thud.

Rose was growing annoyed. She wondered what he was doing in here anyways. Didn't he have Quidditch to play or something? Well, maybe not at ten thirty in the evening, but whatever.

She smacked her hand down unto his ear with a sharp 'thwack', causing James to swear and shoot out of his seat. Rose had to choke back an amused giggle.

"Mr. Potter!" the librarian cried, coming from behind a shelf of books. James smiled sheepishly, rubbing his ear.

"Rose," he whispered darkly through his teeth, glaring down at his cousin. She just shrugged, and went back to scribbling onto her parchment. Homework didn't do itself. James grabbed his bag and quickly exited the library, leaving her alone to do her work. Finally.

She and the librarian both looked very pleased as the door shut behind James.

As she was scribbling a line of her Transfiguration essay, someone cast a dark shadow over her paper.

"My dearest Rosie," Malfoy greeted, taking a seat across the tiny table from her.

"Scorpius," Rose said icily, not looking up at him. She didn't need to look up to see the face she both despised with every fibre of her body and longed for during every waking (and sleeping, actually) moment. She also didn't need to see the blonde hair she wished she was able to run her fingers through, or the cocky smirk she'd love to kiss off his lips.

"Nice to see you too," Scorpius laughed.

"Look, Scorpius, I'm working on my essay and I don't need the distraction," she said finally, dropping her quill and glaring at him. It might not have been such a laughable act if she hadn't accidentally caused the quill to drip ink onto her spare sheet of parchment.

Scorpius chuckled.

"Great, just great. And that was the last sheet of parchment I brought down here," she sighed, moving the stained parchment away from her essay.

"If you want parchment all you have to do is ask," Scorpius said, his voice dropping to a more seductive tone as he handed her two sheets of parchment from his bag. "I'm here to please."

"Um … well, thanks, Scorpius," Rose stumbled, accepting the two bits of parchment despite her better judgement. She should have just taken her stuff up to the Common Room and gotten paper and finished her work.

Scorpius laughed. "Do I unnerve you?"

"You're annoying me right now. And distracting me from finishing my essay," she argued.

"Distracting you, am I? Hard to work when you'd rather me fling you across this table and take you here and now?" Scorpius murmured, causing Rose to swallow rather loudly and turn a light pink on the apples of her cheeks.

"No … why would I want _that_. I could have James, Fred and Hugo beat the stuffing out of you for that comment, silly boy."

"You want me as bad as I want you, Rosie dearest. Why lie to us both?"

"I do _not_ want you, Scorpius. I do not find you attractive in the least. You do not have an incredibly enticing personality either," Rose stated, clearly pronouncing each syllable, just in case he could hear the lie in them.

To be quite honest, she did want Malfoy. She was drawn to him, addicted even. She often found his stupid smirks and cocky grins to be the highlight of her day, choosing often to walk by his class just so he could make a witty comment and wind her up.

"Very believing argument, Rose. I'm beginning to believe you're quite telling the truth. Despite the look of utter lust flashing across your perfect features," Scorpius said cockily. "Oh, yes. I've seen it."

"Why you little snake," Rose hissed. "I do not lust after you either."

"I didn't quite pin you as the naughty type, Rose," Scorpius teased. "But, by the way you're getting defensive; I assume you've been entertaining some not so nice fantasies of us lately."

Was she that transparent?

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you dirty little … little … ugh!" Rose cried, pounding her fists on the table and earning a glare from the librarian which she quickly dismissed.

"Running out of hurtful comments? Or are you ready to admit surrender and follow me up to the prefects' bathroom for a nice, hot bath with lots of bubbles?"

"Fuck you," she hissed, jabbing at him across the table.

"That's exactly my plan, dear Rosie."

"Ugh! Malfoy, you disgust me. You foul, rotten … I despise you!" Rose sputtered, her face steadily darkening. She looked rather like her father after he'd been caught putting a move or two on her mother – all red in the face.

"That's not what you implied when you gushed to Roxanne about me being 'sexily cocky' in breakfast the other morning."

"You listened to our conversation!?" Rose gasped, shocked. She shouldn't have been really; it was Malfoy. He didn't seem above any form of underhandedness.

"Perhaps."

"My God, Scorpius, what do you WANT?"

"Wasn't it quite obvious?"

Rose sighed, sitting back and crossing her arms. "You're making this rather hard, Scorpius."

"Resisting me?"

"No … getting you to leave the library."

"Oh, I will … on my way to the prefects' bathroom. Just in case you're ready to join me, my dearest Rosie."

"Will you please stop calling me that!?"

"Rosie?"

"Yes," Rose groaned loudly, irritated.

"I like that sound. Make it again, will you?"

"Malfoy," she hissed. "You need to leave."

"Fine," he surrendered. "I'll go … this time. But I'll meet you same place, same time tomorrow. If I'm right, you have a potions worksheet to complete too. Unless you'd rather we meet in your room? Or meet in the prefects' bathroom, which I'd prefer. But if our meeting will be more comfortable in your room, then your cousins will be a mere roadblock."

"Get out."

"I'm going," he chuckled, hands raised in surrender. He grabbed his bag and headed out of the library, winking at her as he went.

"Stupid irresistible Malfoy," Rose sighed, picking up her quill again. Even as she dreaded tomorrow's confrontation, she made a mental note to make sure James didn't follow her to the library again.

-

**A/N: This was a **bit** better than the first HP one-shot, I hope. The first one was rather bland. While this one's a bit … **dirty.** Eh … I'm trying. Kinda rusty, as I haven't read the books in a while. Will either force brother to replace books, or sucker father into getting me a boxed set. (:**

**This one was inspired by Charlotte's (**_howlsatthemoon_**) RoseScorpius writing, and I guess I'll dedicate it to her. Char, hope this captured the relationship between Rose and Scorpius almost as well as you do! (And yes, I did check out the family tree you spoke about – it is rather cool! And there's an index of all the HP characters on Wikipedia which gave me Scorpius' full name, which I just **had** to use.)**


End file.
